LoDGA: Blood Forest
by LoDGA'sQuerl
Summary: LoDGA woke up in a dark never ending forest and they have no clue where they are or how to get back home, soon they learn that this place is called Blood Forest and the sick motive behind it's dark name {though not in the first chapter} rating this T for now because this is my first fan fic just to be safe, will contain gore in later chapters. has some fan service HAPPY B-day Liz


**Chapter One**

Lost, forever lost all six of us forever wondering this unknown place trying to stay ahead of the unspeakable horrors we all know is pursuing us, fighting everything that tries to block our path, just trying to stay alive.

we don't know how we got here or where here is we just know to stay together and to forever keep moving ahead.

All six of us we call ourselves LoDGA we're best friends forever nothing in all of the United Planets would ever change that. like I've mentioned there's six of us Liza {PotaTOES} Annie {Medusa} Aussie {Wheatley} Israel {Doctor or Izzy} and Rebekah {Lyle, our LoZ nerd she's been my best friend practically since the day I came online} and me I am known as Lindsay or "Querl".

I remember our first day here well, we all had woken up lying on our backs a backpack next to each one of us Israel was the first to wake up he sat there with my head in his lap I quickly sat up to see the others still sleeping {Liza and Aussie holding hands} I

turned my head and saw to other people outside of LoDGA, two other boys "where are we Doctor?" I ask Israel looking around there is nothing but trees and plants "I'm not sure yet...not to worry though." he says ruffling my hair I lay my head against his shoulder and just look around us, just looking around us.

I hear the other's waking and quickly sit up, Liza looks down at the hand in her hand, Rebekah looks around slightly worried before seeing Annie still asleep and attacking her laughing, Annie wakes up laughing and cursing till she notices the other two boys outside of LoDGA, who were just staring unsure of how to react

finally Aussie notices them "Hey." he says "My names' Austin this is Lizzy, Rebekah, Anna, Israel and Lindsay, do you know where we are?"

both boys look at each other before one of them speaks "My names' is Garth, this is my brother Jacob, we were just about to ask you the same question..."

we stare there in silence before Anna finally states she's hungry and starts looking through her backpack pulling out random food items, a metal water bottle, and a set of poison arrows and small collapsible bow, "Hey Lookie here what I got!" she laughs

"aww man I'm jelly." Ree pouts before totally forgetting the other boys and starts looking through her own backpack also pulling out nonperishable food items, a water bottle and a short bladed sword "ALRIGHT!" she shouts swinging her sword high above her head "oh yay..." Liza says sarcastically.

"looks like whoever packed our bags knew what we would need and who we are..." Jacob says looking through his own bag, everyone begins going through their own backpack, everyone had their own food, water bottle and a unique personal item, Annie bow, Ree, Sword, Aussie compass, Liza hatchet, Me, deluxe first aid kit.

I walk over to Israel as he pulls out a long piece of material "what is that a blanket?" I ask " "I think its a cloak or a cape or something..." he says "neat." I say "let's see it on you!" I say cheerfully he blushes but puts it on, what I see I was not prepared for...

"Izzy?!" I cry running forward everyone looks up "where are you?!" "ummm right here..." he says before looking down "ah I called it!" "is it invisibility cloak?" I ask "no duh Annie says under her breath "nope." Israel says taking off the cloak and putting it back in his bag "it's normal material just made to blend in with this terrain."

"a cloak would be very useful, in ancient times they were used for many things besides a cape, such as a blanket, or you can use them to hold objects for you.." Garth points out. " I sit back down holding my backpack "so now what?" "we figure out where we are." Liza said we all look wondering how the sprock we're gonna get out of this one


End file.
